The Penguins Autobot
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: When an accident in Kowalski's lab shrinks down my OC and transports her into their world, he must find a way to transport her back before anyone notices her.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you Crystal Prime for reviewing this chapter! **

**Chapter** 1

"Kowalski! What is that?" Skipper asked as he entered the scientist penguins' lab.

"This is supposed to be able to transport us through dimensions!" Kowalski exclaimed. "If I get it working, we would be able to see how our operations run in other dimensions!"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Private asked.

Kowalski laughed. "There is a 99.99% chance that the time stream will be destroyed, but that shouldn't happen."

Private gulped. "99.99%?"

Kowalski waved a flipper to silence him. "All we need is for the okay. Can I start it up Skipper?"

The leader nodded. "Go ahead Kowalski. Let's watch you blow it up."

Kowalski frowned and turned to the machine. "All we have to do is pull this lever…" The machine powered up. "I did it!" Kowalski exclaimed.

All of a sudden the machine exploded. The penguins were thrown everyone around the base. When the dust cleared, Skipper was the first one to his feet.

"Very good Kowalski. Looks like you failed again." He turned to see Private staring towards where the device had device had originally stood, his eyes wide open. "What's wrong Private?"

He asked, turning to see what he was looking at. Where the device had stood, slumped against the wall, was a robot.

*NEST Base: Before the explosion in Kowalski's lab.*

"Sky!" Came the irritable voice of the Autobot CMO.

"Yes Ratchet?" The sky blue seeker asked. She turned to see the Autobot medic with two others in his servos: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They were both considerably damaged.

"All right. I'll help out Sunstreaker." Ratchet laid Sunstreaker on a medical berth before laying Sideswipe on another one halfway across the room.

"I don't understand why they do this." Ratchet growled angrily. Sky didn't say anything. Ratchet turned to face her.

"Sky… Why is there a light around you?" The seeker gazed at her body. The medic was right. Before she could answer, she was pulled into darkness. She felt herself hit something, then became unconscious.

**This is my first fanfic-and a crossover- so I am just writing this for practice! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took the penguins several minutes to realize what had happened until Skipper turned to Rico.

"Rico! I need something to strap it down!" He ordered.

Rico nodded and yacked up several rolls of duct tape. Skipper grabbed them and used them to strap the robots upper body to the wall and its legs to the floor. He then turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, options!"

Kowalski shifted slightly. "I don't know! I have no idea where it came from! My best suggestion is wait until it come out of sleep-mode and interrogate it."

Skipper nodded and turned to Rico. "We need something for the interrogation…"

Rico babbled something and yacked up several sticks of dynamite. "Boom?" he asked.

"Not yet. We need…" A small groan interrupted him. All four penguins turned to see the robot powering up. Its eyes-would they be considered eyes?- opened and looked at the four penguins in front of it.

"Primus. I must be losing my processor…" it muttered.

"Who are you?" Skipper asked. "How did you get in our base? Are you working for Blowhole?"

"W… What?" It looked at him bewildered. "You can speak? I'm where? Who in Primus's name is Blowhole?"

"Excuse me… What is Primus?" Private asked sheepishly.

Before Skipper could yell at him, the robot answered. "He is the creator of my race. Now can I have my questions answered? And who are you?"

Rico muttered something angrily. "Boom?" he asked again.

Skipper shook his head before turning to the robot. "Answer my questions first." He demanded.

The robot seemed to sigh. "I am Sky's Limit… Sky for short. I come from the city Heion on planet-"

"You're from another planet?" Kowalski asked excitedly.

Sky looked at the penguin and it tilted its head. "Yes. Our home planet Cybertron was destroyed by war. The Autobots fled and the Decepticons followed us. We came here to Earth searching for something that is now destroyed and is none of your concern. I was working in the medical bay when I was surrounded by light and fell unconscious. I awoke here…" The robot lowered its gaze to see that it was trapped. "Strapped to the wall and floor with duct tape."

"What are the Autobots and Decepticons?" Private asked.

"Autobots-like me- are a group of Cybertronians that fight for peace and defend this planet from the Decepticons. The Decepticon leader is Megatron and he wishes to destroy Earth and its inhabitants." Sky answered before gazing back to the duct tape strapping her body to the wall. "May I please get out of this? I pose no threat to you."

Skipper thought for a while and nodded. "Very well. But I will keep an eye on you." He turned to Rico. "Rico…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard light footsteps behind him. He turned to see Kowalski and Private looking at Sky with wide eyes. Skipper looked at Sky to find her peeling duct tape off her armor. "What the?..."

Sky smiled. "Do you really think I go into war with no weapons?" She unsheathed two blades in the sides of her arms.

Skipper glared at her. "Any other weapons we should know about?"

Sky nodded and sheathed the blades before tuning one hand to a sword and the other turned into a gun. "You don't have to worry. Autobots fight to defend life… And I am a medical officer so I rarely go into battle."

Skipper looked at her confused. "Battle? And you mentioned a war…"

Sky sighed again. "Take a seat. It's a long story…

**~TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~NEST Base after Sky disappeared~

Ratchet stood in the med-bay, uncertain of what to do. One minute his assistant had been standing there… The next minute she was not. He shook his head. There was only one mech who could do that… /Wheeljack. Report to Med-bay… NOW./ The medic said over Comm-Link, struggling to keep the anger out of his voice.

/On my way Docbot./ Wheeljack answered. Ratchet turned his attention to the still unconscious form of Sideswipe on the berth behind him and started to repair him.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked as he entered the Med-bay.

"What were you working on in your lab this time?" Ratchet growled, not looking up from the repairs he was making.

"Nothing. Prime told me that I was banned from my lab for a week." Wheeljack answered.

"Then kindly explain WHY my assistant vanished into thin air. She doesn't have the ability to warp." Ratchet growled again.

That startled Wheeljack. "Sky disappeared? Hmm…"

"What?" Ratchet snapped as he finished his repairs and started to power up Sideswipe. He turned to the inventor.

"I have been working on a theory before Prime banned me from my lab…" Wheeljack started.

"That theory being?" Ratchet asked.

"That there are other dimensions in this universe and that there is a way to travel to them." The inventor answered. Ratchet sighed.

"Wheeljack… I'm no scientist but I know that if you travel into another universe… You will create a paradox." The medic pointed out.

"I know." The inventor said, raising his servos in the air in an attempt to look innocent. But I thought it would be neat to have a way to travel into other dimensions…"

Ratchet shook his head as he started to repair Sunstreaker. "Then what happened to Sky?"

"If there are other dimensions in this universe… Maybe someone in another dimension tried to open a portal through dimensions…" Wheeljack said. "If Sky was standing where the portal had opened; she would have been transported through to the other dimension."

Ratchet growled angrily as he finished his repairs. "As long as Sky gets back safely."

"Aww. Do you care for her Docbot?" Sideswipe taunted from where he was on the medical berth. Ratchet took a wrench out of his subspace, turned, and hurled it at the younger bot; hitting him in the middle of his helm. "Oww…"

"Maybe that will teach you to keep your mouth shut." Ratchet snarled as he moved away from the berth where Sunstreaker was currently coming on-line. "Then again… Maybe not."

~Penguin Base~

"This doesn't seem right…" Skipper muttered. "You're a living robot…"

"An Autonomous Robotic Organism." Sky interrupted.

Skipper glared at her. "You're a living robot from a metal planet… You landed on Earth with your team to find a life-giving artifact…"

"The AllSpark." Sky interrupted again.

"That an evil robot…"

"Megatron."

"Wanted to use to destroy the planet. A boy called Sam used the artifact to defeat the robot and you work with the humans in peace?" Skipper ended.

"If you want to dumb it down.. Yes." Sky answered.

"Now… How did you end up here?" Skipper asked.

"I have no clue. I was in the Medical bay when my mentor entered with two injured Autobots. I was about to fix one when I was transported here."

"Then I guess this is Kowalski's fault." Skipper said.

"Why is it my fault?" Kowalski exclaimed.

"You were the one tinkering with dimensions!" Skipper said.

"I would normally put the blame on a mech in my dimension, Wheeljack, but this time I will have to agree. My leader banned him from his lab for about a week." Sky chuckled slightly. "He should be banned from the lab forever."

"Wheeljack?" Private asked.

"He is the mad scientist of the Autobots. Almost everything he invents explodes." Sky answered.

"Sound like someone we know." Skipper said, glaring at Kowalski. Kowalski put his flippers up in surrender.

"I will work on restoring the device to bring Sky back to her dimension." He said. Sky nodded.

"I will help you." She said. Every penguin looked at her. "I may not be an inventor… but I would like to get back home soon." Sky continued, her wings twitching slightly.

"Can you fly?" Private asked.

"What?" Sky looked at him confused.

"You have wings. Can you fly?" Private asked again.

"In this form… No. But I can. I am a special Cybertronian… I am a seeker. I am made to fly…" Sky glanced around the base as a slight fear clutched her spark, but she pushed it down. "Whenever a seeker is in a tight, enclosed area, like where I am." Sky continued, waving her hand to indicate the base. "Said seeker will go insane if they are enclosed for a long period of time. I, however, am used to being enclosed. But sometimes the need to fly is hard to fight… But if needed to… I will survive without flying."

Private tilted his head slightly. "Okay…"

Suddenly three creatures entered the base. The one in the lead cried out, "Hello, neighbor!"

"Ring-tail!" Skipper cried. Sky knew the creatures were lemurs. The one in the lead looked straight at Sky…

**~TBC~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ha ha ha... Uh... Long time, no see? Sorry I disappeared but I have a small case of writers block. And it's kinda upsetting when an author gets no reviews, but my confidence slightly boosted when some people added this story to their favorites so... Yeah. BTW this chapter is short... Alright... On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ring-tail!" Skipper cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I, King Julian, your king, wanted to know if your scienc-y penguin had created something to serve me." He looked at Sky again. "Like that robot. Does it give foot massages?"

"I am not a_ robot_. I am a Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron." Sky said defiantly. "And I don't think there is a king in the Central Park Zoo."

"Of course there is a king, and that king is me!" Julian cried. "See the crown?"

"You mean the wooden bowl with leaves sticking out of it?" Sky asked.

"That's it! Maurice! Punish the robot!" Julian yelled. During the argument, no one noticed Mort quietly wrapping duct tape around Sky's ankles.

"B... B... But how do I punish a robot?" Maurice asked.

"For the last fraggin' time! I am not..." Sky tried to step forward and ended up falling flat on her face. Sky cursed in Cybertronian as Julian burst out laughing. Sky quickly transformed one servo into a sword, making the lemurs look at her in shock. Sky cut the duct tape and stood.

"Ahhh! It's a battle robot!" Julian cried. "Maurice! Distract it as I make my escape!" Julien pushed Muarice forward and fled up the ladder with Mort following. Sky changed her sword back into a servo as she stood.

"I won't hurt you." She said, looking at the terrified Maurice.

"You won't?" he asked.

"No. I am an Autobot. My weapons are for self-defense only." Sky said, then chuckled. "Truthfully, I suck at fighting as well."

"I better go calm him down then..." Maurice said, and went up the ladder.

"You handled that well." Skipper said. "That's what happens when you deal with 'Bots just like him." Sky answered with a small smile.

"You deal with others like him?" Private asked, startled.

Sky laughed. "A mech with the designation of Sunstreaker. He is always worrying about his looks. He pisses me and my mentor off a lot."

"I'm going in my lab to start working on my device." Kowalski said, then left. Sky glanced at the other penguins before following the scientist.

* * *

There we go! Another *short* chapter! I had a different idea for this, but I forgot it so this was the best I could type up. If you have any ideas for this story so I can make it better, please put it into a review or PM me with the idea. I will use it if I like it... Alright! See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Well here we go! Chapter 5, up and running!

* * *

Chapter 5

Sky slowly looked over the blueprints for the device Kowalski built. "Please don't get mad about me saying this... But I have no idea what any of this means." Sky said, looking at the jumbled bunch of numbers on the paper.

"You don't?" Kowalski asked, obviously surprised.

"I'm a medic. Not a scientist." Sky answered. She put the blueprint down. "I'm going to leave this up to you." Sky said and left the lab. She noticed Private watching TV. "What show is that?"

"The Lunicorn Show!" Private answered excitedly, cradling a doll that looked like a unicorn to his chest. He gave the doll a squeeze.

"I like butterflies and rainbows." It said.

Sky tilted her helm. "Okay... Where are Skipper and Rico?"

"Probably up top." Private answered, not taking his eyes off the TV. Sky started toward the ladder.

"Too much TV is bad for you." She said glancing over her shoulder as she climbed. Private ignored her. Sky moved the food bowl covering the entrance to the penguins base and climbed out. She quickly placed the bowl back over the opening. "Hello, Skipper." She said to the commanding penguin, who had his back to her.

Skipper and Rico spun around quickly. "I thought I ordered you to stay down there!" He exclaimed.

Sky raised a brow. "No you did not." She hummed. "And I take orders from my team."

Skipper frowned. "Well you are in our HQ, so you have to listen to my orders." Rico, who had been oddly quiet, babbled in agreement.

"Hey guys?" The two penguins turned to find an otter standing there.

"Oh, Marlene. What do you need?" Skipper asked.

"I want to know why Julian is freaking out about some-" she broke off when she saw Sky. "ROBOT!" Sky backed away from Marlene, holding her servos up in surrender. Marlene raced forward and pushed Sky, causing her to tumble back into the water in the penguin habitat. Sky was terrified when she felt the water all around her. She struggled to swim upward, but was failing. She opened her mouth and felt water going into her vents.

_If I don't get out soon, I'll_ _drown! _Sky thought. She felt something grab her and pull her out of the water. Sky coughed, staying on her hands and knees, trying to get the water out of her vents. "Th... Thanks Rico." Sky said between coughs.

"Why isn't it sparking?" Marlene asked, close to panicking.

"I am not an "it"." Sky said, standing. "I am Sky, an Autonomous Robotic Organism, or Autobot, from the planet Cybertron. I don't belong in this universe. I am waiting for Kowalski to finish his invention so I can get back to my team."

"Okay... I think." Marlene said.

"Well, What do you think I'm supposed to do?" A voice cried. The four turned to find a zookeeper headed right toward them, talking on the phone.

"Alice incoming!" Marlene exclaimed. She jumped into the water to hide with the penguins following. Sky had no idea what to do, so she froze. Alice noticed her.

"I'll call you back." She said dryly before hanging up. She placed a board to get across and picked Sky up. "Where did this thing come from?... Oh well." Alice walked back across the board, Sky in hand, and removed it from the habitat. She brought Sky to the main office and dropped her in the Lost and Found.

Sky glanced around. "Well... This is odd." She said when Alice left.

* * *

There you have it, Chapter 5!

Sky: Why did I almost drown?

Me: You can't swim. Get back in the Lost and Found bin!

Sky: Okay. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Finally! Another chapter!

I have a review I need to answer:

roxie2120: Sky is about as tall as Kowalski.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sky glanced around in the Lost and Found box. She sighed, slightly aggrivated.

"Well... This wasn't supposed to happen..." She muttered. She struggled over the toys and stared down. It was a **long **fall. She sighed, before trying to transform into her jet mode, but the transformation failed. "Frag it!" she exclaimed.

She looked down at the floor before wondering: Did her boosters still work? There was only one way to find out... She sat on the edge of the bin, much like a human getting into a pool, and slid off the edge. She activated the boosters in her wrists and pedes, which worked, to slow her decent, and landed safely on the ground.

"That worked." She hummed. With that she started toward the door. "One problem solved, one more to go." She walked over to the door and looked at the handle. Activating her boosters again, she flew up to the handle and landed on it, balancing on one pede and keep the booster in her wrist activated so she wouldn't fall.. She frowned down at the shiny ball-shaped doorknob. Now what will she do? Before she could do anything, she lost her balance and fell, plummeting to the floor.

She landed on her left wing. "Frag it to the Pit!" She cried as pain shot through the now broken wing. She gingerly pushed herself to her pedes and glanced around the room; spotting an open window. She mentally face-palmed; she was such an idiot! She walked over to the window, trying not to move her left wing. When she arrived under the window, she activated her boosters and flew up, through the window, and landed on the ground below; feeling quite exhausted. When she turned her helm to assess the damage of her left wing, she saw it was at an odd angle. She whimpered in pain when it twitched slightly, before heading toward the penguin habitat, trying to stay hidden as she made her way back.

Unknown to Sky, she had been watched the whole time...

A dolphin stood on his scooter, replaying the video he had gotten of a robot in the zoo.

"Kowalski must have invented a new device for the peng-u-ins." He said. He turned to his minions. "Lobsters! Capture that robot!" He orded.

"Yes master." One of the lobsters said, before a group of lobsters left.

The dolphin turned back to the computer screen. "I will use the robot to get my revenge!"

* * *

Uh oh! Who wants to capture Sky? Will he succeed? Why am I asking these questions, because I know what will happen!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **OH MY PRIMUS! TWO MONTHS! I'M SORRY! The plot bunnies for this and my other story packed up and went on vacation without my consent, and only just came back.

I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I do not own they Penguins either. They are owned by... Whoever owns them. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sky was met by the lemurs on the way back to the penguins habitat. Julien stood in front of her while Mort and Muarice stood behind her.

"Leave me alone." She muttered.

"No! You are to work for me, your king, now!" Julien exclaimed. "Maurice said you would not hurt me!"

Sky frowned slightly. Great. Just what she needed. "I need to return to the penguin habitat." She said calmly.

"No!" Julien exclaimed. "Mort! Muarice! Grab it!" Mort and Muarice started toward her. Sky turned and went into a defensive position.

"I can hurt you if it is for self-defense." She hissed. Julien stepped forward... And grabbed Sky's broken wing. "GAH!" she exclaimed as pain shot through her back. She struggled slightly, but each struggle sent more pain through her back, so she let the lemurs lead her to their habitat.

"Now," Julien said as soon as they entered and he climbed onto his throne; which Sky had admit was impressive. "I need you to..."

Sky didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. She heard something in the corner of the habitat. She walked toward the noise.

"What are you doing?" Julien asked.

Sky ignored the self-proclaimed king and continued to go to the corner. She lept back as lobsters came after her. She let the blades in her arms slide out as they attacked. She tried to fight back, but she was still exausted from her escape from the Lost and Found, so the lobsters over-powered her and wrapped seaweed around her like rope; wrapping it thicker around the blades, and dragged her away. The penguins and Marlene arrived soon after.

"Where is Sky?" Skipper asked.

"Lobsters took her away!" Mort exclaimed cheerfully.

"Blowhole!" Skipper cried.

"The fish?" Julien asked.

"Mammal." Kowalski said.

Skipper started to pace back and forth. "If Blowhole can turn her against us, Blowhole would beat us! We need to get her and destroy her!"

"Ummm... Skipper... Why would Sky turn against us?" Private asked

"She might! Men! To Coney Island!" Skipper ordered.

-0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000-

Sky groaned as her optics on-lined. Someone, or something had hit her helm on her way to... Wherever she was. She looked around, blinking her optics.

"Welcome to my lair." A voice said.

Sky looked at the speaker. It was a dolphin... On a Segway. _What the frag? _She thought. The dolphin also had an... Optic-type thing over one eye. It was red... Typical. "You must be the one Skipper called 'Blowhole'." She said calmly.

"Yes. I saw you were with my enemies, the peng-u-ins." Blowhole said, grinning a toothy smile.

"And why do you want me?" Sky asked, tilting her helm to the side.

"I am going to reprogram you, foolish robot." Blowhole answered.

Anger shot through Sky's spark. "I am not a robot!" She spat.

Blowhole looked at her curiously. "Yes you are."

Sky sighed, desperately wishing that she was able to use her blades, a sword, a new invention of Wheeljack's... _something_ to help her escape. "I am an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron."

Blowhole looked at her confused. "What? You're an alien?"

Sky rolled her optics. "Congratulations. You've won a prize." She muttered.

Blowhole blinked his good eye before smiling again. "I will still reprogram you, and you will fight the peng-u-ins."

Sky groaned. His speech was annoying her... Her broken wing twitched slightly, and Sky flinched.

Blowhole opened his mouth to speak, but Sky interrupted him. "Do you have anyone who can fix my wing?"

"What?" Blowhole asked.

"My wing." Sky said, nodding her helm toward her left wing. "It's broken. Do you have anyone who can fix it?" She repeated.

Blowhole frowned before turning to his minions. "Lobsters! Release the robot for examination!"

When Sky's bonds were released, the lobsters started forward to grab her, but Sky instantly took out her blades and fought. She slowly made her way to a passageway to her right, ducking as lobsters somehow flew at her. She turned and raced into the passageway.

"Lobsters!" Blowhole roared. "Stop the robot!"

Sky raced down the passageway, praying to Primus that she will come out unscathed. Her wish was unanswered as lasers started firing at her from the ceiling. She dodged the lasers; scratching her non-injured wing in the floor. She muttered a few cuss words in Cybertronian as she fell on her back, pain rocketing through her broken wing. Ratchet was going to kill her. She went down a turn and stopped short. She had reached a dead end...

* * *

Ha ha... Cliffhanger! Wanted to put this chapter up while I had the time though. I hate cliffhangers as well, but I'm running out of ideas for this story. 'Til next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I had to do a little bit of editing in the last chapter, but I have it fixed. I was originally going to have Julien going with the penguins to Coney Island, but decided against it. Well, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro. The Penguins belong to their original owners. *I don't know who* I am only borrowing them for my personal amusement. :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Sky spun around as the she heard something behind her. "Skipper!" She exclaimed. The penguins had dropped down out of nowhere. Looking up toward the ceiling, she saw that an air vent was opened. For a genius, Blowhole sure was an idiot.

"Sky?" Private asked.

Sky nodded before looking around. "I would suggest getting out of here before the lobsters come."

Looking back up at the ceiling, she activated her boosters and flew up and toward the open vent. She grabbed it as she flew near it, and pulled herself inside. The only thing she could do was crawl; her wings just barely touching the top of the vent. She heard something behind her, and turned her helm slightly to see the four penguins coming up because of a grappling hook.

"Which way Skipper?" She asked as soon as the vent was closed.

Skipper narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously before answering. "This way." He turned and slid on his stomach to move.

'Frag.' Sky thought. It was a slight struggle and took some time, but she was finally able to turn around in the vent. Private was waiting for her.

"Thanks Private." Sky said. The penguin smiled and led her through the vent. They finally reached the end, and Sky was glad to be out in the open again.

"We can go through the subway tunnels to get home faster." Skipper said, leading the way. Sky stifled a groan; they were going back underground? But she followed the penguins anyway.

After walking a few blocks, Skipper opened a man-hole. The other penguins and Sky hopped in and Skipper followed. Sky felt a little bit of panic, but pushed it away. After a few hours of walking, dodging subway trains, and staying hidden, they finally made it back to the Central Park Zoo.

When they made it back to the penguin HQ, Skipper pushed Sky into the wall; sending pain through Sky's body because of her broken wing. "I know you're listening Blowhole!" He cried.

"Skipper! My... My wing! Get off!" Sky exclaimed as she struggled to get out of his grip. Skipper released her, albeit unwillingly. Sky slowly shifted away from Skipper before pulling a medical scanner from subspace.

"She's got a bomb!" Skipper cried in panic.

"Umm... Skipper-" Private started, but Sky interrupted.

"How can you think this is a bomb? I have been with a 'guard' at all times, so I had no time to plant a bomb." She said calmly. "And why would I plant one, and detonate it now, while I am here with you? I am not a suicide bomber."

"Then what is it?" Skipper asked suspiciously.

"And where did it come from?" Kowalski asked excitedly.

"It is a medical scanner. It is to see if an Autobot has any internal injuries. But, if I tweak it..." Sky fiddled with the device in her servos, now talking to herself. "It could scan for any foreign objects." She then gave it to Kowalski. "You have to press this button to activate the scanner, and wave it up and down my body." She instructed. Kowalski nodded and did as instructed. The light stayed green throughout the entire scan. "Good. No tracker was installed on me while I was unconscious."

"Now will you answer my question?" Kowalski asked as he handed the scanner back to Sky.

"I got it from my subspace. It is a sort of pocket for Cybertronians. The size of a Cybertronian's subspace is based off of his or her size." Sky answered.

"Oh." Kowalski said.

Sky checked the time on her internal clock as Private yawned. "It is getting late. It is about time to get some recharge." The penguin's looked at her curiously. "Sleep." She clarified.

~Later that night~

Sky sat on the top of the penguin habitat, her pedes in the water. She missed her team desperately; and found her processor going through memories of the past. She shook her helm to get rid of them. She wasn't the sparkling caretaker she had been back on Cybertron. Of course, if Waterfall were here, he would say that she hadn't changed at all. Sky shook her helm again to drive away her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" She didn't turn her head to look at the penguin who approached her, recognizing his voice.

"I'm fine, Skipper." Sky said. She looked up at the sky to see the moon shining brightly.

Skipper stood beside her; not saying anything for some time before Sky stood. "I should get down below. We both need some sleep." Skipper nodded in agreement, and led the way down the ladder.

*N.E.S.T. Base, Transformers Universe*

Optimus Prime groaned, rubbing his forehelm with two digits. It was something he had learned from Captain Lennox, and he had discovered it helped him relieve some of his stress. "Can you repeat what happened to Sky?" He asked Ratchet and Wheeljack as they sat before him.

"I am not really certain... She was standing in the Med-Bay when she was surrounded by a light and she disappeared." Ratchet said.

"I believe she was sent into another universe." Wheeljack said. "If I can get into my lab-"

"No, Wheeljack." Prime said quickly. "We do not need an explosion at this time."

"But if I don't, Sky may be stuck in another universe for the rest of her life time! If she doesn't off-line in that universe!" Wheeljack pointed out.

Optimus groaned again. "Very well Wheeljack..." He said, though he thought he was going to regret it when he saw Wheeljack's optics light up. "You two are dismissed."

Ratchet and Wheeljack left Prime's office then.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha ha! Another chapter! If you have no idea what I'm talking about when Sky is thinking about her past; and who Waterfall is, you have to read her backstory that is up on my profile. I do not feel like explaining right now. Sorry. Also, a little insider into what is going on in the Autobot base. Poor Optimus. :) Until next chapter!

**P.S.** This is my longest chapter so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sky sat on the ground in base as the penguins sat around the table, eating fish. Sky held a cube of energon in one servo.

"What is that?" Private asked as he looked at the half-finished cube.

"Energon. The life blood of Cybertronians; Autobot and Decepticon alike." Sky answered, taking another sip from the cube.

"Is it always in a liquid form?" Kowalski asked. He was interested about her race. As long as he didn't ask how they made weapons, Sky was fine with the questions.

"No. We harvest energon crystals in a mine and we have to process it." Sky answered.

"Oh..." Kowalski said.

Then Marlene arrived. "Hey guys! There are snow-" The otter broke off when she saw Sky; who had finished the energon cube and stood. The penguins looked nervous. "Uhh... Hi?"

"Hello Marlene." Sky said bowing her helm in the otter's direction.

"How do you know my name?" Marlene asked, backing away in shock.

"When I first met you, Skipper called you Marlene. Is that not your designation?" Sky asked, confused.

"Designation?" Marlene asked.

Sky let out a soft sigh. "Name."

"Oh... yes. So... Are you going to attack me?" Marlene asked nervously.

"No." Sky sat back down and took her sketchbook out of subspace. "You were only acting in defense when you pushed me into the water."

"Oh..." Marlene turned to the penguins. "Skipper! There are snow cones in the park! You have to get me one!"

"Snow cones?!" Private asked excitedly.

"Alright! Men..." Skipper broke off and looked at Sky.

"I'll be fine. You can go on your mission." Sky said, not taking her optics off of her sketchbook.

Skipper looked at her before turning back to the others. "Men! Start operation: Frozen Glory!" With that, the penguins and Marlene went up the ladder.

Sky looked at the ladder and sighed, turning her attention back to her sketchbook and sketching a crystal on the page.

-000000- -000000-

Sky stood from the sitting position to stretch her cramped limbs. It had been a few hours since the penguins had left and, though she wouldn't admit it to the penguins, she was worried. She put her sketchbook back in subspace and climbed up the ladder. When she removed the food bowl, she blinked her optics in shock. The penguins had left at dawn, and the sun was now setting. Sky hadn't realized she had lost track of time. She stood up and replaced the bowl over the hole into the penguin base before activating her boosters to fly over the fence that enclosed the habitat. She slipped under benches as she crept through the zoo. It may have been closed, but Sky didn't want to take the chance of being seen. Wasn't that why they were called 'robots in disguise'?

"Sky! Get down!" Sky spun to see the penguins sliding toward her on their bellies with a snake right behind them. Would the surprises ever stop?

"Skipper? What's going on?" Sky asked as the penguins slid past her. Instantly, Sky went into a defensive position as the snake neared her.

"Well, well. It ssssseemsssss the penguinssssss have created a robot." The snake said. Sky only rolled her optics and resisted taking her blades out as the snake coiled around her, yet not touching her at the same time.

Sky felt a little bit of panic course through her spark. "Who are you?" She growled out.

"My namesssss Ssssssalvio." The snake hissed. "And you ssssshall be my prey." Then Salvio tried to sink his fangs into one of Sky's arms, but Sky dodged it; releasing the blade in that arm and slashed at the snake, barely missing his head. Salvio hissed angrily and struck again, this time he was able to grab Sky's other arm in his mouth. Luckily, his fangs didn't pierce Sky's armor. Sky growled and yanked her arm away from Salvio. Bad idea. One of Salvio's fangs caught on the main energon line in Sky's wrist, slicing it open.

"Frag it to the Pit!"Sky spat, wrapping her uninjured servo around her now bleeding wrist. Salvio uncoiled around Sky and hit the Autobot in her chest with his tail, sending her flying.

"Sky!" Private cried out as Sky crashed into a brick wall, sending waves of pain through her back. Sky blinked as darkness started to fill her vision. Ratchet was going to flip when he saw how damaged she was. Surprisingly, the last thought Sky had was that Prowl was going to glitch when he read her report. She felt amusement before she became unconscious...

-000000- -000000-

*N. E. S. T. Base, Transformers Universe*

Optimus and Ratchet stood on the sidelines as they watched Wheeljack work on the device that, according to him at least, that will bring Sky back. The inventor was mumbling to himself as he double-checked and triple-checked his plans to make sure they were correct.

"I will be done with this in a few hours." Wheeljack said, not looking up from his work. "Then I will have to track down which universe Sky is in."

"Wait... Which one!?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes." Wheeljack answered. "There is possibly more than a million different universes that Sky could have ended up in. But, we may be able to track down Sky's spark signature, enabling us to find her."

"Very well. Ratchet," Optimus turned to the medic. "After Wheeljack is done with his device, you will try to find Sky."

"Understood, Prime." Ratchet said.


	10. Chapter 10

Here we are! Chapter 10 and the last chapter of "The Penguin's Autobot"! Now we figure out what happens to Sky!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

And before we start: A friend of my family is in the hospital on life support in intensive care. He is fighting for his life, and my family and his our praying that he survives. If my readers help with prayer, hopefully our prayers will be answered. Please help!

P.S.: There is a lot of switching back and forth between the Penguin's universe and Sky's universe. Just want to clear that up so you are not confused...

Transformers and the Penguins of Madagascar do not belong to me. The only character that belongs to me is Sky. Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 10

Sky groaned as her systems sluggishly on-lined. Blinking her optics, she looked up to the sky to see the moon shining brightly in the sky. Sky briefly wondered where she was before everything that had happened came back to her. The seeker shot to her pedes, only to collapse in pain from her back and weakness due to energon loss. Wincing as she moved, she took her medical kit out of subspace and did her best to repair her wrist. Sky was able to put a patch on it to stem the energon flow, but she knew that it needed a better repair. After drinking a cube of energon, she stood, using the wall to balance herself. Pain shot through her wings and back as she stood, but Sky waited for the pain to subside before she hesitantly took a step forward. Then another. Then another. Sky checked her scanners to find that there were signals to her left; the gift shop. With a sigh, she headed toward it. When she arrived, Sky blinked, looking around for an entry point, besides the door. Going around back, she noticed a pile of crates under a window. Sky cautiously climbed up the crates and looked into the window. The sight inside surprised her. The penguins, the lemurs, and Marlene were trapped in a cage. Salvio was sliding around the cage, grinning evily. Sky gently opened the window and slowly slid in, activating her boosters to land on the floor safely. The others noticed her, but the penguins and Marlene didn't say anything.

"Look! The robot is coming to save us!" Mort cried cheerfully. Sky cursed in Cybertronian as Salvio turned toward her.

"Well... You're sssssstill functioning?" Salvio asked.

"I've survived worse injuries." Sky hissed as he moved toward her.

"Use the popety-corn!" Julien called out to her.

"Popety-corn?" Sky asked, backing away from Salvio.

"Popcorn!" Marlene said, pointing at a popcorn machine in the corner of the room. "You can use the butter!" Then it clicked in Sky's processor. Salvio wouldn't be able to get any traction if the butter was spilled all over the floor. Then again, neither would she. Besides, Sky could barely move without causing herself pain. There was only one thing to do. Sky quickly (and painfully) ducked behind a barrel and clambered up a few boxes stacked behind it. She fell into the barrel, which was full of stuffed animals. Quickly, she took her sniper rifle out of subspace and aimed it at the cage.

_3... 2... 1..._ Sky pulled the trigger after steadying her aim. The small bullet hit the lock on the cage, breaking it. "Yes!" She cheered. The penguins exited the cage first and went after Salvio. Marlene exited next and ran toward the popcorn machine. Sky put the rifle back in subspace and gingerly climbed out of the barrel. As she watched, Marlene spilled the butter over the floor and the penguins led Salvio across the slippery surface. Julian, Maurice, and Mort were sitting on a few boxes. Julian had gotten hi hands or paws or... whatever on some popcorn and was eating it while watching everything. As Sky watched(Feeling useless because she couldn't move without causing herself pain) the penguins were able to get Salvio into the cage they had been trapped in.

"How are we supposed to keep him in there?" Private asked as the four penguins tried to keep the cage door shut.

"I know." Sky moved forward and transformed one servo into a welder. Kowalski looked at her in awe while Skipper once again looked at Sky suspiciously.

Sky easily welded the cage shut as Salvio kept banging on it to try and escape.

"Finished." Sky stepped back and transformed her welder back into a servo.

"Now we will just leave him here for Alice to deal with in the morning!" Skipper said cheerfully.

Sky raised an optic ridge at him, but didn't say anything.

-00000- -00000-

"Finished!" Wheeljack exclaimed. He backed away from the device. "The only thing left to do is find Sky's spark signature. If we are able to connect it to the computer..." He typed something onto the nearby computer. "Ah ha! Now all we have to do..." He types more stuff. Ratchet and Optimus glanced at each other.

-00000- -00000-

Sky followed the penguins, the lemurs, and Marlene out of the gift shop. The penguins had, thankfully, opened the door.

Suddenly Sky collapsed. Warning's flashed in her optics. WARNING! LOW ENERGON!

"Sky?" Marlene asked as she went to the Autobot's side. "You alright?"

"Weak..." Sky mumbled. "Injured, low on energon... Will... Will go into stasis... If I don't get medical attention..."

Marlene looked at the penguins in terror. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. What are we going to do?"

-00000- -00000-

"Wheeljack." Ratchet started. "Are you even-"

"Found her signature!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "Now we have to open the portal..." The portal opened nearby.

"I will go in to help Sky." Optimus said. Ratchet opened his mouth to argue, but Optimus put a servo up. He entered the portal...

-00000- -00000-

The penguins didn't do anything before a small portal opened nearby.

"What the...?" Skipper started, but broke off when something stepped out of it. It was a red and blue robot that was a few inches taller than Kowalski.

The robot fixed it's gaze on Sky. "Sky?" He moved forward and knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?"

"O... Optimus?" Sky asked, her optics dimming dangerously. "I'm d... damaged. N... Need to get to Ratchet."

Optimus nodded. "Very well. Can you stand?"

"I... I think so..." Optimus helped Sky stand.

"So... You're going now?" Private asked.

Sky nodded. "But do not worry, young Private." Sky said. Optimus raised an optic ridge at the penguins, but didn't say anything. "I have a feeling we will see each other again."

Private still looked sad, but didn't say anything. Optimus led Sky into the portal, and it closed behind them...

-00000- -00000-

Ratchet raced forward as soon as Optimus appeared. "Sky!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Ratch'." Sky said, smiling weakly. "Missed ya." Then she fell unconscious.

"Bring her to Med-Bay, NOW!" Ratchet ordered Optimus.

~A few days later~

Sky gingerly sat up on the medical berth. She had turned in her report on what happened during her adventure with the penguins, and she was waiting for someone to bring Prowl in. She didn't have to wait long before Optimus arrived with an unconscious Prowl.

"What did you put in your report Sky?" Ratchet asked as he put Prowl on an empty medical berth.

Sky smiled. "Maybe Optimus will give you the report." She said.

"Ratchet shook his helm. "Never mind."

**The End!**

* * *

Okay, I had to put that in the end. ;) As I said, this is the last chapter for this story. Thank you to those who have read this story!

~Sky's Limit~


	11. Author's Note

I have been asked to make a sequel for this story. Do not worry! I plan on doing one! The only problem is that I need a title! I have a poll up on my profile for the title of the sequel! The choices are:

1) The Autobots New Allies

2) Odd, New Recruits

3) Kowalski Did it Again!

4) Other- PM me

Thank you if you vote, and the sequel will be up soon!


End file.
